LPD: Innocent Toxic
by simplynotmyselff
Summary: Nick Duval is no stranger to murder. That's why the death of fashion designer Kurt Hummel doesn't seem like anything special to the homicide detective. That is, until Nick and his partner Sebastian find the killer. The puzzle pieces don't seem to fit together and Nick can't get that one thought out of his head: Do we have the right suspect?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, Caroline here. With, finally, a multi-chapter story. I haven't done this in a very long time, so don't mind my babbling. _

_Anyways, the mystery writer in me has found its way back, and look! A new story about the London Police Department. __Yes, I have more of these babies. If you want to know more about those, I suggest you message me on my Tumblr: realityisnotmylife. I just have to inform you that they are not Glee related. And if you need anything else from me, don't be scared. I will not send psycho murderers after you._

_About the warnings for this story: There's many talk about murder (obviously). Expect strong language, death and more. _

_Now, without further do, I'll present you: __LPD: Innocent Toxic._

_ I hope you'll enjoy it. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Morning Ghosts

* * *

"Ouch! Shit." The spoon met the floor. The connection created a loud, screeching sound. "Everything ok in there, mate?" someone yelled from another room. Nick turned to pick up the spoon with a towel.

"I'm fine." The man called out over his shoulder. He dropped the spoon in the sink and flung the towel over his right shoulder. "Just _someone_ who left the spoon in his forgotten tea."

"It's not my fault." Was the reply giving. Nick shook his head. As he did, he pulled the towel off his shoulder and used it to protect his hands from the hot cup of tea. Nick reached for a new cup in the cabinet before he poured the boiled water - left over in the kettle - into his cup. He grabbed his plate with toast covered in jelly and sat down at the dinning table.

He was last to eat this morning. His housemate had already enjoyed his breakfast. It made Nick think. Did his housemate ever sleep? He would still be up when Nick went to bed, even after a long day of paperwork, and he would be awake before Nick even had the chance to open his eyes.

With a shrug, Nick blew softly into his cup before sipping it. The hot liquid felt nice as it ran down the insides of Nick's body. It gave him a sign of life. A sign that he had yet made it to another day. A new day to survive.

With a smile Nick placed the cup back on the glass top of the wooden dinning table. He had just taken a bite of his toast when his phone started buzzing on the counter top, where he left it. Nick quickly jumped out of his seat and snatched his phone off of the counter. _Another day of work._ He answered the call with a mouth full of half-chewed toast.

"Uufal." Nick frowned as he realized how strange that must have sounded. While he quickly chewed down his toast, a voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?"

Nick swallowed before answering this time. "I _was_ enjoying my breakfast but then you called. So, who's dead?"

"You. If you don't get your ass here in ten minutes."

With a sigh, Nick rolled his eyes. He ended the call with an under-breath mutter about how much it was to ask for one morning with proper breakfast. Another day of work, meant another person taken from their life without legitimate reason.

Nick grabbed his plate, took the one slice of toast he had just begun to eat and dropped the rest into the sink. Leaving it for the housemate to clean.

With the toast clenched between his teeth, Nick pulled on his brown leather boots and matching leather jacket. When finished, Nick took another bite - he had to at least eat something right? – of his toast and disappeared into his room.

The drawer of his bedside table was his goal. Nick pulled it open and grabbed his gun and badge out. The gun went into the inside pocket of Nick's jacket and he clipped the badge on his belt before he darted out of the room again and left the house with a quick goodbye to his housemate.

Within less than ten minutes, Nick arrived at Hummel's Studio of Fashion – the crime scene. He nodded to Puckerman who led him to where his colleagues stood. The first person, of his team, he saw that morning was the man who held his strings: Chief Anderson.

Nick swallowed as he saw the tall man positioned with his arms crossed. While the smirk on the older man's face should have betrayed him, Nick should've known that he had not to fear for Cooper Anderson. As long as you did what you were told to do, and didn't went behind his back, it was just Anderson.

If you _did_ decided to play 'bad cop' and ignore Cooper request, he would become either Chief of Mr. Anderson. Nobody would even try to get on Cooper's bad side, because, while they haven't seen it happening more than once – David thought it was a good idea to keep evidence from him. Wesley, his partner, could have sworn he heard David crying for the rest of the week when he went for his "coffee-break" – it was an unpleasant thought.

"Nice of you to show, Duval."Anderson shrugged, leaving Nick to stand on his own. Nick rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like, "I don't live at a crime scene." But before he could get his ass in trouble for saying something Cooper could _actually_ hear the man was stopped by his partner: Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian Smythe was the kind of you guy you needed to keep on your good side. A man with a tough shell, very hard to break, but with a heart of gold – if you were lucky enough to ever find it. He was often to find gorgeous by just anyone you'd ask. He was tall, had a sunburned glow over his skin, and shiny brown hair that fell over his green eyes - Even Nick had to agree that his partner was handsome, but because of various reasons that had nothing to do with Sebastian's incredible, flawless charm.

"Are you trying to break the record for fastest getting-kicked-off-case-incident, or what?" Was the greeting Nick received – and a large Latte Macchiato.

"Or what. Also, thank you," Nick replied, holding up the cup of coffee. "So, what do we've got today?" Nick took a sip of his coffee as Sebastian filled in the details:

"The victim is Kurt Hummel, 26, owner of the studio." The two man stopped in front of the lifeless body of the young man. The man was like an exact replica of an angel. Apart from the troubled look on his face - Then again, who wouldn't be after you just got murdered – the man was flawless. His whole appearance screamed fashion designer. _It was a shame he had to leave so soon. _Nick's mind spoke. _It's a shame they all leave so soon._

Bowed over the body was Dr. Evans. He nodded at the pair while he plucked a fiber off the victim's scarf. "Cause of death: suffocation by a tremendous amount of clothes…" Nick raised an eyebrow at that, but not surprising Sebastian. The older man had already served himself with a bundle of copies of crime scene photos, and handed them to Nick. "He choked after he was trapped under his new collection – Don't ask, I thought it was weird too." Sebastian held his hands up in a defensive gesture, as Nick glared at him as if saying _"You have lost your mind"_.

"Literally, his passion became his death."

"Too soon, Evans." Sebastian shook his head at the doctor's joke, arms crossed. Dr. Evans repeated Sebastian's earlier gesture. In his defense, he commented: "It wasn't a joke! Anyway, I'll know more once I get him to the lab, until then, I've got nothing more than suffocation."

"Evans puts the murder between four and seven this morning." Dr. Evans nodded at that. He signaled a group of three workers to get the body in the ambulance.

"Short timeframe. That's good."Nick mumbled. Still focused on the photos, the man asked "Do we have any suspects? Witnesses? Who reported him? We need his agenda, interview his employees – he does have employees, right? -, get our hands on anyone he has ever worked with—" Sebastian stopped Nick before he could put out more orders, with a hand over Nick's mouth and a rather offended look on his face.

"I am not stupid. Thompson is running down a list of Hummel's cooperators. Montgomery is waking his employees. I've got Evans taking the body back to the lab, and Anderson is handling the press. Now shut up and follow me to interview his assistant, who has his _agenda_." With the most fake smile Sebastian could pull, he took the lead and went ahead.

Nick couldn't help but smile a little. Sebastian was one step ahead, as usual. His ability to get into other peoples mind, thinking like the enemy, was worth more than gold. It's one of the main reasons Smythe and Duval are such a good team.

Nick followed his partner, sipping on his coffee. "Trent, this is detective Duval. We have a few questions to ask you."

Nick stepped in place next to Sebastian who had his little black notebook and a pen in his hands, ready to scribble down notes if necessary. "How did you find Mr. Hummel?"

The boy named Trent wasn't much older than 25. He was a little chubby and had short cropped brown hair, styled upwards, much like Sebastian's hairstyle – if he didn't wore it down. He looked fully cooperative as he answered, "I came down to the studio when Kurt didn't answered his phone. He had a Skype meeting scheduled at eight but he never logged on. I called home but no one answered there either. So, I figured the best I could do was go to the studio and hope I would find him here."

"Did you notice anything strange about Mr. Hummel in the past few days? Strange behavior, paranoia or closed-off impressions?" Trent shook his head, deep in thoughts. When he was sure he had relived every moment of the last week where Kurt was present, he answered with a sure nod. "No, he seemed fine. Busy, happy and pushy as always."

From the corner of his eye, Nick saw his partner noting Trent's statement. "You said you called home. Did he live with anyone?"

Trent nodded immediately. "Yes, with his boyfriend. Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Nick and Sebastian immediately shot each other the same look after hearing the boy's surname.

"Alright. I just have one more question for you." Nick looked at Sebastian, still a little wary, who had taken over the interview with the typical alibi-question. "Where were you this morning between four and seven?"

"At home. I slept 'till six. Edited Kurt's agenda, got ready and left the house at 8:15. You can check with my roommate, if you want?" Sebastian scribbled down Trent's statement, and while Nick nodded, he gave him a final reply.

"We'll check it. Thank you for your cooperation. We'll keep contact." Sebastian finally looked up from his black book and gave the younger boy a quick nod. He followed his partner to a somewhat more private space.

"Smythe, can you run down his alibi? I'll check with Hummel's boyfriend. See what he's been up to. See if he's actually related." Sebastian nodded, extending his arm. Not seconds later, David Thompson walked by, with a list in his hands. Sebastian's hand linked with his arm and pulled him to the duo. "Thompson, spill!"

David wasn't a guy you'd like to meet in a dark alley in the middle of the night. He was strong build, had dark skin, and less than enough hair on his head – trimmed down to millimeters. He was the perfect image of a cop, but it said nothing about his personality. David was probably the most polite, caring guy you'd ever meet.

David casted a smile at Nick, as a 'hello', and immediately fired off about the list. "Ok, so we have a big list of suspects, no joke." To add more dramatics to the statement, David let the paper he held in his hand unfold. Both Nick's and Sebastian's face fell as they stared at the now four-pages-long list of suspects.

"You're kidding me?" Nick breathed out in disbelieve before shaking his head. "Well, I'll get Anderson. We need everyone for this one. It may take days before we get all those statements checked." Nick pointed at the list, as his partner agreed. "Let's just hope our killer's on there too."


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to apologize for the wait. I'm just not that amazing at posting frequently. So bare with me, please? Ok? No? Alright, I'll shut up._

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Hotel Behind The Block.

* * *

The day hadn't even passed three in the afternoon and Nick and his team of detectives was already on their sixteenth coffee round. Cups lay everywhere and anywhere. Standing on the large wooden table right side up, bottom-up, rolled down on to the ground, put in the windowsill, on chairs, and even under the table. They served as ashtrays, paper toss cups, trash cans, penholders and what not. It was a habit and form of stress relieve to drink coffee at the office, but sixteen rounds meant slow progress, or no progress at all.

With unnecessary force, Nick swung the door open to the meeting room. His facial expression read: war, death and destruction. With the same frustrating force, he slammed the file he held in his hand on the table and collapsed on a stool with a groan. Following him was Sebastian, carrying two coffee cups in his hands, going for round seventeen. His features weren't much more comforting than Nick's.

"I take it it went disastrous?" Wes commented as he picked up the file. As he started flipping through it, Nick let out another frustrated sound. The guys weren't getting more of an answer out him at the moment.

"What's the score?" Wes asked to keep the one-sided conversation going. After some fumbling coming from the seat next to him, David spoke up, "We've got about five suspects left." David dug five different files out of the pile and laid them out on the table.

"Three models and two appreciated clients." David continued, giving every name a face. Nick sat up straight as he viewed one of the model's file, an unreadable expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when Cooper entered the room. He was shadowed by a man much shorter than him. He ran a hand through his dark curly hair before he casted Cooper a look.

Cooper nodded for him to sit down next to Nick, who was still holding the file in his hands. "Boys, this is my brother. Blaine Anderson. Boyfriend of the victim. Blaine, this is detective Nicholas Duval" Cooper pointed to Nick before he continued down the line, "Sebastian Smythe, Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson."

Blaine gave everyone a quick wave. He pulled a tight smile, not carrying about hiding the obvious sadness in his eyes. Cooper took a seat next to his little brother, giving him an encouraging nod. "Ask away."

Nick shot the others a warning look, one saying that they had to be careful. The man took a deep breath, "Blaine, how long have you known Kurt?"

A simple smile appeared on Blaine's face as he answered, "Since high school, actually. He always told me he would make it, you know. He went on and on about his plan to be a designer. I think, before we even got together, I already knew how his life would unfold." he let out a quick chuckle, "And it did. I mean, look what an empire he set up. He actually did it." The smile disappeared and the tight facial expression appeared again. "I-I never even got to tell him, how-" Nick noticed how Blaine's eyes started filling up with water. It was common for people to remember things like this, regretting whatever they never had the chance to tell their loved ones.

It made Nick think, for once he was glad he didn't had a boyfriend to worry about. Or better said, a boyfriend to worry about him. It wasn't like Nick had an easy job. Opposite even, Nick was grateful for every day could live through without a bullet in his chest.

A lot of people expect the police officers to be protected by an invisible bulletproof case. But none of that was true. Nick and his team even lost one of their dearest in a gunfight. Mafia business. Santana Lopez was the officer's name. She wasn't much older than Nick and it happened a few weeks after Sebastian started working on their team.

It made Nick sigh a little. Those were flashbacks he'd rather not be reminded of. From the corner of his eye, Nick noticed Sebastian. Clouds crossing behind his eyes. _Memories_.

"Did Kurt act differently lately?" Wes, from next to Cooper, questioned.

Blaine slumped back into his seat, his back resting against the seat. The man shook his head but seemed deep in thought. "No. He was just a little stressed out. Had a big showcase coming up, but nothing extraordinary." He glanced at Nick as the detective nodded his head. A picture in Nick's lap seemed to have caught the attention of Blaine. He narrowed his eyes as to get a clearer look, just before Nick closed the file.

Blaine scowled quietly before he noticed there was also a picture on the outside of the file, hold together with a paper clip.

"Would you happen to know anyone who would want to harm Kurt?" Blaine's head snapped up, shaking wildly in disagreement.

"Never. I mean, yes, people can become really competitive and cruel in fashion, but none is capable of murder. Everybody loved Kurt..." Blaine trailed off as scootched a little closer to Nick to get a clearer view of he picture on the file in Nick's hand. It wasn't until now that Blaine recognized the picture, the person it displayed. "That's it." He whispered.

Nick gave him a confused glare as he noticed he was looking at classified files. "What?" Nick pulled the file out of Blaine's reached as he saw Blaine reaching out for it.

"Wait! That's him!"

Blaine launched for the file and pulled it out of Nick's hands, studying the picture closer this time. Everyone had his eyes on Blaine while Nick tried to get his back in his possession.

"What is who?" Cooper questioned, pulling his brother back into seating position. He grabbed the file and looked at the picture. Blaine pointed to the file and answered, once again, "That's him. He killed my boyfriend. He did it!"

Wes leaned over Cooper's shoulder to get a look too. His brows furrowed as he saw the picture. "This guy? Jeffrey Sterling?"

"Yes! Kurt found him on the doorstep of the studio. He was homeless, had no money whatsoever. Kurt took him in, made him one of the main models." Blaine explained, anger flowing out with every word spoken. "That little ungrateful bastard was trouble from the first moment Kurt brought him in our house to stay."

"You mean he stayed with you?" Sebastian cut in.

"No! I mean, in the beginning, but he moved out when Kurt promised him his own apartment just a block away from the studio."

Suddenly, all five detectives looked up. _Just a block away from the studio_.

"I think that's all we need. Thank you, Blaine." Cooper began. He rose from his seat and took Blaine to follow him out of the meeting room.

"Well..." David spoke. "Let's pick him up, shall we." He and Wes stood up, Wes handing the file back to Nick, and left the room.

The boys had found the address to the boy's place through Cooper and the silence on the streets gave the benefit of arriving early. Blaine was right; the apartment was just behind the fashion studio. It wouldn't be more than a five-minute walk, considering the abandon alleys that connected the blocks.

The apartment block wasn't anywhere near fancy, just enough for a roof above your head, water and maybe some electricity.

The boys casually strolled down the corridor, searching for apartment number 36. David found himself pointing at the door in the far back of the hallway. Wes followed, footsteps becoming lighter and lighter as the reached closer. The door was closed so Wes gave his partner the honor to announce their arrival. David pounded on the door, yelling, "Jeffrey Sterling, it's LPD, open up!"

Both men leaned in just enough to hear nothing on the other side of the door, so David repeated his action. "Mr. Sterling. Open up!"

Still no sounds.

Wes groaned in frustration. "Dude, what now we have no warrant." He turned around, his back against the door frame as David nudged his shoulder.

David leaned closer to the door again, whispering, "Do you hear that?" but Wes shook his head, frowning as he leaned in too. He had no idea what David just heard because all he heard was dead silence. "What?"

"Don't you hear it? It sounds like someone's calling for help."

A look of recognition crossed Wes's face as he pitched his voice, calling out, "Help, someone help!"

"There it is again." Wes nodded. Both of them pulled out their weapons and as David stepped back, Wes threw a kick against the door. The door flung wide open and crashed against the wall, sure leaving a hole in it.

David entered first, gun raised. "LPD!" He moved into the small living room. The TV was on, but the room seemed empty. David backed away, yelling, "Clear." Just as Wes came from the kitchen, giving him another clear. "Jeffery?" Both men carefully entered the only bedroom.

Wes pointed towards the door. The space between the door and the wall was large enough to fit in between. "Jeffrey?" Wes called out again. David grabbed the handle of the door and swung it back in in the door frame. He raised his gun as he nearly collided with someone.

"Hands where I can see them!" Wes pointed his gun at the boy who obeyed. Stress shone brightly through his brown eyes, as well as a form of pure horror.

"I-I'll do whatever you want just –just please point those in to another direction, please?!" the boy pleaded, pointing towards the weapons. He dropped down on his knees, hands raised in the air.

Wes was the first to store his gun in its holder but as he did so, he grabbed the boy's arms and pulled them behind his back, cuffing them. "We're gonna make a nice little trip, Jeffrey." They took Jeffrey back to the office to get him ready for interrogation.

Nick was just on his way out of the Captain's office when his two partners passed him. A boy walked in the middle of them, both arms held securely by Wes and David. His brown eyes showed no emotion, not even fear.

A loud slam caused by the Wes throwing the door close behind the boy, brought Nick to their attention. They stood there for less than a minute, whispering something that Nick failed to understand. He did knew they were talking about him because - even though Wes had covered his mouth with his hand, so Nick couldn't read the words rolling over his lips – David kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Suddenly they both glanced up. Wes stalked off but David made his way over to Nick.

"Lemme' guess, you're letting me and Smythe do the interrogation?" Nick questioned to which David grinned widely. He pushed the file in Nick's chest and left with a wink and the words: "Nope, just you. You're playing bad cop today."

"I'll decide that for myself, thank you." Nick called after him. The man spotted Sebastian down the hallway so he snapped his fingers, motioning him to come closer. Sebastian obeyed and grabbed the file from Nick when he came close enough. "I just want to get this over with, alright?" As Nick passed him, Sebastian chuckled and commented: "Go get him tiger."

Nick stumped back, aggressively pulled the file out of Sebastian's hand and stalked further down the hallway, taking a deep breath before he entered the questioning room.

One of the first things that Nick noticed was that the boy – or man, Nick corrected. He was far beyond legal age. Twenty-five, if Nick remembered well. Just one year younger than Nick himself – didn't looked up the moment Nick entered the room. He just sat limply in the stool with his head down. The blond bangs falling in front of his eyes so they were unreable.

Nick felt kind of bad for the boy, but the thought quickly vanished as Nick shook his head. He moved over to the chair on the opposite of the boy, desk separating them. "Jeffery Sterling."

It amazed Nick every single time when he used his more "formal" voice, maybe even scared him.

"Jeff." The boy corrected and looked up although Nick had rather he didn't. His eyes were blood shot. There were dark purple bags under his eyes, obviously from a bad night sleep. The look in his eyes was still non-emotional. At one moment, though, a flash of fright shot through them, Nick caught it but it sent shivers down his spine and thus Nick ignored it.

"_Jeff_, I take it, you know why you're here?" Nick asked. The detective folded his hands over the file and leaned forward just the slightest bit.

It did nothing for Jeffrey. "Is he really dead?" his voice was hoarse. To Nick it sounded like he had been walking around The Sahara for two weeks. Again, it made him feel a little sorry for blondie.

"Do you care to enlighten me how exactly Mr. Hummel died?" and that's when something happened what Nick had never searched behind Jeff. All he saw was Jeff lifting out of his seat before a force collided with his head. Next thing, all went black before Nick's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, you're allowed to kill me *hides*.

I'm so sorry for the immense long wait. Three months, I know. I can only apologize with this chapter, which is actually not that interesting, sorry! Most of this chapter, the keyword is _most,_ is filling, background stories if you will. I still hope you will enjoy this. And yes, the next chapter will be coming A LOT sooner, PROMISE!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Label Me A Killer.

* * *

"Nicholas?"

A bright white light rudely interrupted the darkness. With his vision blinded, Nick automatically squeezed his eyes shut, only to find they were already close.

"Nick!" Someone called out. In Nick's opinion, way too loud. They did it again, and then another time but something in Nick's brain refused to connect his thoughts and his body to form a response.

"What do you think?" This time it was a whisper. A whisper so loud it echoed throughout the room. What was up with people talking unnecessary loud, at the moment?

"I don't know."

Some rustling sound washed through the conversation before someone hissed something Nick couldn't hear.

"I'm used to people not waking up anymore, Smythe! I'm sorry that I find it rather worrying that there's a meat suite on my table that's actually still breathing."

Some more rustling sounded, as if someone was pushing a piece of foil around. Nick could hear more whispering and something that sounded like 'morgue'.

To hearing that word it felt as if being electrocuted by lightning. Nick's body processed his thoughts to actions making his eyes fly open. Not really being a part of Nick's train of thoughts, the man sat up straight. He felt something collide with cold metal, that something being his forehead.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Nick's hand covered the place where his head hit the metal bar above him as he lay back down, muttering a string of curses that would do a sailorman proud.

"We have a winner!" Nick figured it must have been Sebastian who called that. Seeing as it was in the man's nature to not care about 95 percent of anything in life, especially when it came to his job. It wouldn't surprise Nick that suddenly he would be traded out as a hostage to save Sebastian's sorry little ass. Note that after this, Sebastian would be the only one to get his partner back alive with all his organs in the right place.

It was the not caring part that somehow improved Sebastian's decisions in life. As if he was constantly playing Russian Roulette. Always pulling the trigger, never getting the bullet. A way of life that was hard to get used to but damn brilliant when being his partner, in Nick's case.

Someone hushed the detective and moved over Nick. The light behind is eyelids darkened, shading the bright LED light that made Nick cover his eyes. "Nicholas?"

Nick waved the hand that didn't laid over his eyes in the direction of the voice. Sebastian's voice ringed in the silent, echoing room. "Duval! Stop being a little bitch. You've had hangovers that were worse than this."

Suddenly, Nick's hand was gone and the man was forced to stare up into a sea of green. A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face as he held onto both of Nick's hands. "Hi there, Sleeping Beauty. Don't worry, I kicked that kid's ass for you."

"Smythe, move away please. I'm not asking it again."

Nick caught Sebastian rolling his eyes while he dropped Nick's hands and moved out of Nick's sight. A woman moved into view and Nick instantly recognized the blond hair. She grabbed a pen, made Nick sit up straight and checked his eyes. "You ok, honey? You hit your head pretty hard."

Nick held onto her blue scrubs for support. His head felt like it had been lying in a bathtub of bricks. He tried hard to remember the previous events but even thinking seemed to hurt. "What happened?" talking also seemed a difficult task. Automatically, Nick's hand grasped at his head again.

"Well, apart from you head butting a lamp, that is—"

"Smythe!" Sebastian shot a glare into the woman's direction for interrupting him. He crossed his arms, leaning his weight on one leg, waiting for his cue to continue. "May I, Pears?"

The woman motioned with her hand for Sebastian to continue. "As I was saying, you were accusing him of murder and that kid just tripped. Like, he completely lost it and he punched you but the impact was enough to send you right into the wall, which is why you blacked out... then you woke up and hit your head. Again." Sebastian gave his partner an amused grin but immediately pulled up his poker face when the woman glared at the detective.

"Brit, don't you have some secret stack of painkillers that I can empty out?" Nick held his head with two hands as if it would fall off any second. "What did you guys do with him?"

Sebastian sat down on the metal table, next to Nick as the doctor went through some cabinets, searching for something to help Nick. "Locked him up for harassing a homicide detective, what else?"

Nick looked up at Sebastian as if he'd just grown two heads. "What, Duval?"

"I don't think he's our killer..."

Sebastian returned the look, raising one eyebrow. His head snapped into the direction of the woman. "Pears, are you sure he's not delusional?"

Nick acted against his will, and punched Sebastian in the arm hard enough to make him topple off of the table.

"Dude! I'm just saying!" Sebastian hissed, rubbing his arm. Nick made the same sound, placing his used hand back on his head. "Brittany, something please?"

"I'm coming! It's not like I should have that stuff lying around here. It's a morgue remember. Dead people?" The doctor rumbled through the cabinets, letting out a small victory laugh when she found what she was searching for. "There we go."

With tired eyes, Nick looked up as the woman handed him the pills and a glass of water. He quickly downed pair of painkillers and looked back at his partner, who disguised the throbbing pain in his upper-arm by crossing his arms over each other.

When finished, Nick handed the empty glass back to the doctor. The detective figured it required some explanation, his earlier statement that is.

"I think he's innocent, Bas." He started, in a tired voice that had a stern undertone. Something that Sebastian would recall as seriousness.

"There was something about him, something in his eyes that left me... confused, you could say. He didn't even gave me as much as a glance when I stepped into the room. His whole appearance didn't fit the scene. I'm positive man, there's something about him, sure, but he ain't our guy."

His partner didn't respond immediately, this caused a long, heavy silence. Nick could almost hear Sebastian's thought shout at him if he listened well enough. But the only reply Nick got was: "I don't buy it."

It gave a slight sting in Nick's chest. Normally, he and Sebastian agreed over almost everything. Their minds connected as one. Not this time, though. Nick furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to say something but his partner took the lead.

"I don't buy it, Nicholas. He's a model, he's one of _them_- No, let me finish." Sebastian pointed an accusing finger in Nick's direction, interrupting Nick's interruption. From the glow in Sebastian's eyes it was obvious, Nick realized, he hit the wrong string.

Sebastian continued but Nick decided not to listen. He knew what his partner was saying, maybe not the exact words that he spoke at the moment, but he knew the subtext. It wasn't the first time, after all.

•••

The detectives were out of the morgue, that served as hospital for the time being, in no time. After Sebastian had ended his rant, panting heavily by the lack of oxygen, Dr. Pears fixed Nick up with a few more painkillers, saying it was all she could do. Nick was determent to visit his suspect, but Sebastian told him not to.

"Wanna see your crush again?" He joked, keeping the heavy air in control with an unnecessary inappropriate comment. Nick didn't bite though. He glared at his partner and turned the corner, only stopping when he reached his office, the second door on the left.

"Nicholas, I know you hadn't heard half of what I said back there," Sebastian began. He took place on the couch opposite of Nick's desk, sitting crossed legged. From the side table he grabbed a magazine of some sort and absentmindedly flipped through the pages. "but I did mean it. That _something_ that has got you confused, it's nothing. I'm positive."

Nick rolled his eyes, turning his back towards Sebastian as he looked out the window of his office. He saw David and Wes in the hallway, discussing something, and signed with two fingers for them to come over.

"And you're ignoring me, again." Sebastian commented, although the comment was meant for Nick it wasn't directed to anyone. He just kept flipping through the magazine.

"Look who's alive!" David commented as he entered the office, Wes following his steps with a grin. Oh, Nick was going to hear about this one for a _long_ time.

The detective's face dropped into a dissatisfied smirk. He eyed his three partners, waiting for a sign of their attention. "May I?"

Wes motioned for Nick to explain what he had to say and joined Sebastian on the couch. David grabbed a file off of Nick's desk and sat on the corner of the dark wooden table.

Nick, ready to confront the boys about earlier events, opened his mouth but didn't got the chance to make any sound as his partner interrupted him. "Nick thinks Mr. Pretty Boy is innocent."

"Sebastian!"

Wes and David matched their disapproving looks without looking at each other. Instead, they both stared at Nick, while he was glaring in Sebastian's direction. Sebastian, on the other hand, didn't do much more than inspect a picture of a strange looking Glock 17 in the magazine.

"Duval, what's your theory?" David questioned.

Sebastian was about to speak again but, this time, Nick was spot on. He grabbed a pencil off his desk and threw it towards Sebastian, hitting him square in the face.

"Ow! You mother fu—"

"During the interrogation I saw something." Nick continued without a second glance in his partner's direction.

David and Wes looked at each other before they looked at Nick, both having a suspicious glint in their eyes. This made Nick continue his explanation quickly before any of them could fire their questions at him.

"Look, look, I know it's strange, I know trust me," he shot a glare towards Sebastian who glared back at him. "but I have a feeling, deep down, that he isn't the one we are looking for. All I want is to finish my interrogation." Nick was finished but he saw both of his partners heading into defense and added: "I know neither of you will agree but I'm gonna do it anyway. With or without your help." And with that he stomped out his office towards the elevator that took him to basement level.

•••

Nick reached the hall of destination. The bright light made Nick's head hurt again. He reached in his pocket for the painkillers Dr. Pears gave him, but they weren't there. "Great, just great." Nick sighed, he pushed through the double doors and heard a faint sound coming from the end of the corridor. It sounded like someone counting.

"363, 364, 365, 366…"

Nick slowed down his steps, keeping quiet as he passed the empty prison cells.

"367, 368, 369…"

That's when Nick arrived at the last cell. He watched as Jeffery absentmindedly counted –what was he counting? Spots on the wall?- and repressed the feeling of guilt when he cleared his throat.

The boy jumped and turned around with a horrified look on his face. It was just a split second, so if Nick hadn't been watching him he would have missed it. The boy pulled up his walls and washed any form of emotion from his face.

Nick sighed and grabbed a stool from side, placing it right in front of Jeffery, the only thing separating them being the black bars. He sat down, leaning his arms over the back of the stool that he'd switched around. _Authority habit._

Nick didn't spoke, instead he just watched for a change on the boy's face. None did he get. Jeffery stayed as still as stone, showing Nick nothing of the battle that played out inside his head.

"Alright," Nick finally gave him, deciding he had to say something to get this guy talking. "I know you won't tell me anything that I want to hear, because why would you?" Nick shrugged. "But don't you think I at least deserve some sort of apologize for you almost breaking my skull, huh?"

Nick wasn't surprised when Jeffery didn't answered him. He gave Nick a little shrug and continued to stare at the wall behind Nick.

"Or you're just going to be rude, can't be bothered." Nick folded his hands together, keeping his tone low and simple, as if he were talking to a friend. "So, Jeffery, you're a model right?"

"Jeff." The boy whispered, correcting him for the second time.

"Jeff, why can't I call you Jeffery?" Nick asked instead.

"Because I hate it." This time, Nick was surprised by the reply. He hadn't been expecting any for at least another thirty minutes.

"Care to explain why?" Jeff shook his head, finally looking Nick right in the eye.

"Because of _reasons_, reasons I could tell you but since you and your detective friends are already sorting out my life in a way that even I can't do, I think it would be quite a waste of your time. Don't you think, _Nick_?"

Nick couldn't help but pull off a small smirk as the boy ranted on. Especially after he said his name, venom dripping down his voice in the process. Nick recognized this behavior almost instantly. He'd seen it before. Jeff was scared. Not scared because he had a bad conscious, but because he was genuinely scared of what Nick was going to do to him.

"What I think, _Jeff_, is that I may have given you the wrong impression, but it happens," Nick stood up, shrugging his shoulders. "when you're scared, I mean. Just trying to help you Jeff. Please remember that."

Nick gave him a soft smile before he turned around and shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He started to walk away from the cell, keeping his speed in check.

_In 3…2…1… _

Just before Nick reached the double doors at the end of the corridor Jeff's voice called out to him.

"I'm innocent!"


End file.
